


just a little while would be okay, as long as we can still run away

by MKYouth



Series: crack but serioused (probably) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's the Tommy Tower dw, Melancholy, post exile arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKYouth/pseuds/MKYouth
Summary: They meet after the world caves in around them.---Hot Girl and Hotter Girl move on after thinking Tommy died, type beat.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hot Girl/Hotter Girl, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: crack but serioused (probably) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035015
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88





	just a little while would be okay, as long as we can still run away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unrequited_heartbreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited_heartbreak/gifts).



> name from dumpster penelope scott cause while i was writing the tags it played , enjoy !

They meet after the world caves in around them. 

She. 

_ She  _ was sat at the edge of the sea; her toes dipped into the warm waters littered with ash and debris from the boom, her knees pulled to her chest as her heart grieved the loss of the land around her.  _ She _ had hidden behind trees and grass at the forest edge while the mess laid itself about her home, she’d watched  _ him _ — _ him _ as he’d gathered his things while the other threatened matches and sticks. She’d watched  _ him _ leave their life behind. She’d watched  _ him  _ forget her at the simple commands of the masked man. 

Her.

_ Her _ home was taken from her before all of this.  _ Her _ place was turned into a small idea,  _ her _ place was something that could be easily replaced.  _ Her  _ body wasn’t enough,  _ her  _ heart wasn’t enough. Herself in whole wasn't enough for him to keep; the one dressed in green had taken those thoughts and ran with them long ago. Her heart was the first thing to get taken away from her before her home—the conventionality of her life turned upside on it’s head as the one with the evil words led her to the edge and asked her to return to what she once was. 

Her heart was too strong to break, though, and she lived her life close by.

And? Her eyes watched the place fall apart, she watched as  _ She _ was treated similarly; watched as  _ She _ became disposable. The similarities in their stories tied so perfectly it seemed unnatural, irregular, as no person—no creatures such as them should have been treated as such. 

And with that  _ She  _ and  _ Her  _ met at the sea. 

“It’s a lovely evening for a swim,” are the first words that leave  _ Her _ mouth—the leaves of her worn clothes gathering as she sat. The wood of her body softens as the waves lap at her feet, dig into the wet grain of the sand and letting the openness of the body in front of her overtake her senses, “Not cold enough to decommission, not hot enough to wither away… just enough of them both to dip in.”

_ She  _ rests her chin on her knees, sniffling as she stares over the waters: “Perfect enough for me to drown my sorrows away, become driftwood and wash up in some fisherman's net.”

“Don’t talk like that, and with such a pretty face like yours you’d scare him away.”—her body turns to the nymph, picking a flower from her own skin and holding it between her fingers—”A siren from the waters, he’d think you’d try and trick him for goods.”

_ She _ feels her hair get pushed to the side, a rose placed behind her ear; a hand sat gently on her shoulder.

“Oh I don’t think I am.”—and  _ She _ pulls a petal. 

“And why’s that?”

“Because  _ he _ told me so. His friend, the one with the mask—the fake smile, he’d told me to run off like I was a dog—like I wasn’t a  _ person _ .”—and  _ She _ tears it apart.

_ She  _ pauses—letting the petals fall to the sand and get lapped up by the waves, “and am I? Do I count?”

_ Her  _ lips purse, “What is your name?”

“I don’t have one.”

“No, what did he call you. Not, the man in the mask; the boy, our creator. What did he call  _ You _ ?” Her fingers dig in the sand, the grain burying deep beneath her nails. 

And  _ She _ laughs, like the name meant the world and nothing at all.  _ She _ lets the melancholy fall off her branch like a leaf in the fall, and just for a moment; the sadness is thrown aside—and  _ Her _ heart skips a beat. 

“ _ Hotter Girl _ ,” She says with fingers in quotes, “What’s that even supposed to mean?”

_ Her _ body wrecks in a giggle, “Well, he called me ‘Hot Girl’—right before the green one led me out.”

_ She  _ raises a brow, “Oh?”

“I watched him build you when he was told I was gone, dead. I  _ know _ you were loved. He loved you, as do I. You carried on what I couldn’t, and the one with the mask took to trying to take it away again.”

_ She  _ drags a finger through the wet sand, “And he succeeded.”

“No, he didn’t—because we have  _ each other _ . We can live that life  _ together _ , we can rebuild here.”—and with that,  _ Her _ body rises to a stand. A hand reached out to where  _ She _ stay sat on the floor. 

And  _ She _ takes it. 

“I miss him.”

And  _ They  _ stand eye to eye. Hair flowing in the sea breeze, toes sunk into the sand and hearts right where they need to be. A gentle understanding floats by.

“I do too.”

But  _ They  _ don’t need him, as much as the tower to the sky sends ripples of grief through their bodies; as much as the craters of their home makes the world seem upside down;  _ They  _ don’t need it. No, as the world goes on around them, as wars rage on and beasts get locked up where they belong—as magic courses through the veins of the unnatural and terror reigns in the piece—through it all,  _ They _ will make a home within each other. 

And like their creator in the ruins of a long gone L’manburg  _ They  _ take the blown bits of Logstedshire and build on top it to make a home.  _ They _ reclaim the beach,  _ They  _ reclaim the forest;  _ They  _ reclaim the builds and rebuild the tents.  _ They  _ sleep inside, legs tangled together and the thought of a world where they are nothing long gone.  _ They _ watch the stars late at night,  _ They _ swim in the sea,  _ They _ write and sing and dance. 

And  _ They  _ make their life their own. 

_ She  _ and  _ Her. _

_ They.  _

_ They _ , She and Her; Their own. 

And after all that?  _ They  _ lay to rest together, knowing that She and Her— _ They _ —lived the best life they ever could. 

Together. 

* * *

“What was it like in Exile, if you don’t mind me asking,” Tubbo walks up the nether bridge, “It was lonely I can imagine.”

Tommy’s gaze wanders to the bubbling lava only so many blocks below the bridge. A whirlwind of emotions rises from the depths of his stomach and up to the back of his throat, catching in cotton at his tongue and threatening to spill out in a train of words and feelings and everything in between the two right then and there. A soft glow warms his face and he pulls his eyes away. 

He breathes, smoke fills his lungs and he opts for the only thing he knows, “LONELY? I had so many girlfriends, Tubbo, so so many.”

**Author's Note:**

> weird right? anyway 
> 
> [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/meavaly)
> 
> [carrd](https://mky.carrd.co/#)
> 
> [read this fic [it's about the colorzas!]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544186)
> 
> Only 1% of my readers end up leaving a kudos. So, if you enjoyed this fic leave a kudos and maybe even a comment. If you really like this work consider checking out my profile and reading other works of mine! You can even subscribe to my AO3 profile, it's free and notifies you about when I update a work or post one-sending a notif straight to your email! If you end up not liking the feature you can always unsubscribe later.


End file.
